In general, this invention relates to a system for providing electrical power. More specifically, this invention is directed to a system particularly adapted to provide reliable electrical power for the operation of a remote telecommunications facility.
Although it may be utilized in numerous applications, this invention is specifically adapted to provide power for the continuous operation of a remote telecommunications facility. With its core technology substantially composed of digital components, the telecommunications industry is heavily dependent on the continued supply of reliable electrical power. The critical nature of the functions performed by remote telecommunications facilities further emphasizes the need for a dependable power supply.
Most telecommunications facilities rely on a commercial power utility for electrical power and employ traditional devices, such as a transformer and switchgear, to safely receive and use the electrical power. To insure the facility's power supply is not interrupted, such as in the case of a blackout or other disturbance in the commercial power system, many telecommunications facilities have a system for providing backup power. Although various designs are used, many backup systems employ a diesel generator and an array of batteries. If power from the commercial utility is lost, the diesel generator takes over to supply power, and the battery array insures that power is maintained during the time it takes to switch from utility-supplied power to generator-supplied power. If the generator also fails, such as due to a mechanical malfunction or to the depletion of its fuel source, then the battery array is able to provide power for an additional period of time.
There are several disadvantages inherent in the current manner in which power is supplied to telecommunications facilities. First, the cost of local electrical utility service has risen dramatically in recent years and, by all accounts, will continue to rise. Thus, the cost of local electrical utility power is a large component of the facility's overall power expenses. Next, as the facility's power demands have increased, the number of batteries required to provide an adequate amount of power for a reasonable period of time has also increased. Clearly, the component cost of the system increases with the greater number of batteries required. In addition, the greater number of batteries required has significantly increased the space required to house the backup system, which has increased the spatial cost of the systems. Finally, it is known that generators suffer from certain reliability problems, such as failing to start when needed because of disuse or failed maintenance. Therefore, the reliability of the backup systems could be improved.
The power system of the present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing reliable electrical power that is not initially dependent on a commercial electrical utility and that does not employ an array of batteries. The system, therefore, is more cost efficient and requires less space than the present manner of providing power to facilities. The invention employs redundant sources of power, and thus, is uninterruptible. Also, the system employs power-generating components that have less of an impact on the environment than the current manner in which power is supplied. Moreover, the system may be constructed at a manufacturing site and then moved to the facility. Thus, the system of the present invention provides power to a telecommunications facility in a manner that is less expensive, that requires less space, that is movable, and that is environmentally friendly.